


The Locker

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horror, M/M, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has no success getting his feelings across to Kageyama, so Sugawara provides some dubious help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Yamishibai episode that contains the nuts and bolts of this urban legend, but I thought the team numbers involved here made it too hilarious to pass up. Written for the Lore/Legends Bonus Round of 2016 SASO.

Hinata didn't know a lot about these kinds of things, which was probably why he wasn't making any progress on the crush situation front. He was just too dumb to get his feelings across and Kageyama, if possible, was even dumber. They were like a matched set of idiocy, and Hinata despaired of ever making Kageyama understand that lately some of his urges had everything to do with them together but not that much to do with volleyball.

It'd be fine if Kageyama wanted to leave his uniform on, Hinata supposed. 

"Don't give up!" Yachi encouraged as they were walking to practice. "Just ask Kageyama-kun to do something with you, like a date! He'll get it eventually."

"You think?" Hinata asked. He wasn't sure Kageyama would get it. 

"Look, here he comes! Just ask him," Yachi encouraged, pushing Hinata in Kageyama's direction. "I'm rooting for you!" 

Faced with Yachi's double thumbs-up, Hinata had no choice but to pause long enough for Kageyama to catch up. 

"Hey, Kagayama!" Hinata fell into step with him easily. "So, um, after practice, do you want to do something? Together?"

"Spike practice?" Kageyama asked. 

"N-no, not that." Hinata tried again. "I meant, uh, something else."

"I'll run with you if you want," Kageyama offered. "I've been thinking about upping my mileage."

Hinata gave up; it was impossible. "Okay." 

Hinata tried not to drag his feet too obviously the rest of the way to the club room, and he was pretty sure he greeted everyone normally, so he was a little surprised that Sugawara plopped down on the step next to him as he was tying his shoelaces and asked if there was mayyyybe something Hinata wanted to talk about?

"Me?" Hinata asked, but his cheeks were already turning pink. Sugawara grinned and poked him in the cheek, and Hinata realized he already knew. "Uuuugh, Suga-san, no fair! How come you get it right away and stupid Kageyama doesn't get anything?!"

"Mm, mm," Sugawara nodded, slinging an arm around Hinata's shoulder to pull him closer. "You aren't from the area, so probably haven't heard yet, but we have a legend around here, you know."

That was how Hinata found himself stopping his bicycle in front of the local train station a few days later, picture of Kageyama tucked in his pocket. It was an action shot, the only thing Yachi had on hand from making the flyers, but Sugawara said that shouldn't matter. He'd also said that there was a bank of coin lockers in the underground passage, and Hinata was equally skeptical about that since he'd never noticed that any of the times he'd been inside the station before. 

But sure enough, there were the lockers just where Sugawara had said they'd be, looking just as shabby and unused as Sugawara had said they would. The light above Hinata's head flickered a little, and Hinata looked back the way he'd come with some misgiving, thinking about how far he'd have to run in the pitch dark if it gave out. 

"Don't think about it," Hinata scolded himself. "Just put the picture in the locker and…"

Hinata realized abruptly that Sugawara hadn't told him which locker to put the picture in. 

"Ehhhh," he grumbled to himself. It wouldn't work if he did it wrong, would it? But he'd come the whole way here, so he might as well just take a shot. He could ask Sugawara about it tomorrow. After a few moments' deliberation, Hinata chose locker 9, since that was Kageyama's jersey number. Putting in his 100 yen and pulling open the locker, Hinata half expected to see something creepy inside, but there wasn't anything except the bare inside of the locker. 

He sat Kageyama's picture inside. It felt weird just to leave it. 

"Um," he said, feeling silly for talking to himself. "My senpai said if I put the picture of the person I liked in a locker here my wish would come true, and I really like Kageyama-kun, so…please take care of me, I guess?"

The light above him flickered again, hard enough to leave him in darkness for a split second. Hinata slammed the locker door shut and ran back the way he'd come as fast as he could, heart pounding in his ears, and he didn't stop running until he was standing next to his bike. 

The locker key was still in his hand and Hinata groaned. No way was he going back in there tonight! The ride home over the mountain had never bothered Hinata before, but today the gathering darkness after sundown seemed ominous, and Hinata had never been more relieved to see the warm lights of his house when he skidding his bicycle to a halt in the driveway. 

In the morning, the entire thing seemed silly. It was just a silly story high school students teased each other with, Hinata thought as he got ready for school. He'd take the key back after school, probably lose another 100 yen for having it overnight, and that would be that. 

"What's this?" Hinata's mother asked as he was eating breakfast, the key sitting on the table next to him so he wouldn't forget it. 

"Coin locker key," Hinata said through a full mouth. "Hey, you ever hear the story about the coin lockers in the Karasuno station?"

"Oh, I haven't heard that one in years!" His mother said. "The ones in the underground walkway, right? If you put a picture in the locker and say the person's name out loud—"

"Oh crap, I'm late!" Hinata interrupted, jumping out of his seat, shoving the key into his pocket and grabbing his bag. "Bye, Mom!" 

An hour later in the club room, Hinata was hurrying to change when the key slid out of his pocket and bounced off the floor with a loud jingle. Hinata bent down to get it, but Kageyama was faster, scooping it off the floor. 

"It's nothing," Hinata said quickly, holding out his hand. Kageyama was staring at the key with a weird, scrunched up expression. "What?"

"The underground lockers?" Kageyama asked. 

"Y-yeah." Hinata frowned. "How do you know?" 

Kageyama reached into his pocket and pulled out a key identical to Hinata's, except that it had the number 5 printed on it instead. "I picked 5 since you use 5 yen coins at shrines when you're wishing for good luck. What were you doing there?"

"Eh, well…" Hinata's face was turning bright red. "Anyway, what were you doing there?"

"Suga-san said I could get my wish granted if I…" Kageyama cleared his throat, looking down at his sneakers, and then frowned at his uniform shirt folded on top of his bag. "Wait, did you pick locker #9 because—"

"You picked locker #9?!" Sugawara shrieked behind them, making Hinata yelp and grab Kageyama's T-shirt. "Are you crazy?! That's the curse locker! You put someone's picture in there and say their name if you want them to suffer!" 

"What? OH NO!" Hinata wailed. "I'm sorry! You didn't say which locker was for liking somebody!"

"Liking somebody?!" Kageyama bleated. "Who do you like?!"

"YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Hinata hollered, using his fistfuls of Kageyama T-shirt to shake him back and forth. "Wait, what _were_ you doing there?"

"Wishing to go to Nationals with you!" Kageyama shouted back. 

"Oh ho ho, are you guys talking about the lockers in the station basement?" Tanaka piped up. "That shit totally works! I used locker #4 for Noya-san, and two days later he kissed me!"

"NUMBER 4 IS THE DEATH LOCKER!" Sugawara shouted in horror. "Don't you guys know anything?!"

"Aw, Suga-san, it's just a story. It worked out fine, right?"

"Wait, you like me?" Kageyama asked, and out of desperation, Hinata hauled him down by the T-shirt to kiss him, hoping any part of that might get across where nothing else did. 

Sugawara flopped down on his back on the bench next to Daichi, arm thrown over his eyes melodramatically. "Daichi, we can't leave them. They're useless, and at least two of them are probably cursed."

Daichi snorted and told him that's what he got for meddling.


End file.
